


You are a Revelation

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dorks in Love, Feelings, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Spock finally realizes something obvious. In his defense, it was unexpected.





	

It took an embarrassingly long time before Spock noticed. In his defense, it was unexpected.

Three years into their five-year mission, Spock stood on the bridge of the enterprise, studying his captain, when something in the pit of his stomach just…settled. 

Warmth spread out from his chest, tingling down to his fingertips as he examined the man in front of him. It’d been so slow, building up to this point, that he hadn’t even been aware of it.

The chess matches had really only been the beginning.

Shared meals that had once been stiff and formal gradually relaxed, turning from reports to shared interests. 

The smiles, the incessant touches, the inexhaustible curiosity.

Jim Kirk had refined what should have been a routine job into an incredible opportunity to learn and explore. 

The chore of reporting his scientific research became exciting in the light of this human’s amazing interest in new knowledge. Tedious days drifting between the stars slowly filled with intriguing debates and fascinating discoveries.

It was Jim who trusted him first. It was Jim who made a place for him among the stars. It was Jim who befriended him.

Jim was the reason the rest of the crew opened up to him, a logical Vulcan. Jim was the reason the Enterprise had become his home.

“See something you like here, Mr. Spock?”

T’hy’la.

Dazzling blue eyes framed in gold smiled up at him as Jim caught him staring.

This man had given him everything.

Vaguely, Spock noticed the rest of the bridge crew laughing at the way Jim wiggled his eyebrows, obviously hoping to elicit that exact reaction from them.

When had he fallen in love with this ridiculous, brilliant human being?

“Yes, Captain.”

Jim looked pleasantly surprised, a grin stretching across his stunning features, “Oh, really? Do tell, Mr. Spock.”

Jim’s eyes sparkled with the very light of the stars the man so loved.

“I have always found the Star Fleet regulation uniforms aesthetically pleasing.”

As the rest of the bridge crew attempted to cover their snickering from their pouting captain, Jim turned to once again face the stars.

“Very funny, Mr. Spock. How did I end up with the one sassy Vulcan in the universe?”

T’hy’la.

Spock couldn’t shake the word from his mind until late that evening, until he was pressing it into Jim’s soft lips, until he was tracing the word into Jim’s skin with his fingertips.

Amusingly, Jim had the same pleasantly surprised grin the next morning as he had on the bridge the previous day.  



End file.
